Re-Living the past (Redo)
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: Everyone used to be childhood friends. Though when they graduate, everything changes for the worst. The girls make the decision to leave. What will happen, years later, when they return? Will they run into the love of their lives? Will they change for the better or for the worse? Better yet will they re-live the past? REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. I only own Nicole Swan and Joey Sanders.**

Bella's Pov

The day of graduation was the best day of my life. My best friends and I were happy to be done and moving on. Though next day when we got the message that none of us were wanted anymore. That's when everything went downhill. The group had stopped talking and hanging out. One day we decided enough was enough. It was time to leave the past behind and start a new future. Let me tell you a little bit about my life and what happened.

My name is Bella Swan. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I love to read and hang out with my girls, well use too. I had a boyfriend named Paul, but I found out he cheated on me at some party. So, a few weeks before graduation, I broke up with him. I know it wasn't his fault, but he could have stopped it. I loved him and his bad boy ways, but I had to say goodbye. So, the girls and I said goodbye and my sister, and I moved to Arkansas to get a degree. We wanted to start our new lives somewhere small, so we choose Arkansas.

My sister is named Nicole Swan. She has brown hair and brown eyes too, she is my twin. I was born 2 minutes before her and she still holds a grudge about that to this day. Even though we are twins, we don't look that much alike. I'm a tad bit taller and has a bigger chest, while she just has a bigger butt. We decided to stick together because twins could never be apart. Nicole was one of the ones who had gotten dumped by her ex-boyfriend, Seth. Seth was the sweetest boy in the group next to Embry. So, at first, Nicole didn't want to believe it until he said he hated her guts and didn't care what happens to her. For weeks my sister cried and cried. It took everything I had not to go over there and skin him alive. Hell, his sister Leah moved in with us to get away from all the boys.

You see Leah is bad to the bone. Nobody has the balls to mess with her, except Paul. Leah doesn't show her feelings to anyone other than me. Leah has been my best friend since we were in diapers together. She and Nicole are close too but Leah and I are like salt and pepper we could never separate either. That was until we moved off to different states. Leah went down to Florida and started her own fighting classes there. When we talk she says she hasn't found anybody down there yet to settle down with. I'm surprised because Leah is very beautiful. She is tall and thick and has the curves you would die for. She has dark brown hair and pretty doe eyes. Any boy would die to be with her, but everyone was too scared to even look at her. Jacob was the only boy she loved and to this day I think she still loves him.

Next would be Claire and Angela. Those two were close like me and Leah but they were different in so many ways. Claire was loud and a big prankster. Her brown hair and light brown eyes would make a boy fall to his knees. Actually, Quil did that the first time we all met. I remember she laughed so hard she ended up tripping over me and falling right on top of him. To that day nobody could stop those two. Angela was different, she was the quiet one. The one who giggled at everything you said. She had a light skin tone with light brown eyes. He hair was curly and long. Every person would die for her hair. Angela and Embry were the perfect match. Though when they both got the message saying we weren't good enough and blah blah blah they packed up and moved to Hawaii. We still talk, and I know they are having a blast with Jakes sisters.

Emily was the mother hen of the group. She took care of us, even though we didn't need it. She was a sweet girl but could be a bitch when she wanted to. She got that from her cousin, Leah. She was short and very beautiful. Her dark eyes could hypnotize anyone in her way. I think that was why she and Sam made a good couple, they were both the leaders as we called them. Sam loved Emily and that was the "reason" why he had to let her go. So, she moved to New York and opened up her own baking store.

Last but not least is my homegirl Kim. Kim is the craziest girl I have ever met. She would do stuff that was not human. She is the one who sneaked us out to parties and in the end, we always got caught. We all called her the kinky one. Her body structure would tell you that every time you saw her. She had nice size boobs and a nice ass. A perfect body all for Jared, well that's what he said anyway. Once we separated she moved off to L.A. Lord knows what that girl is doing now.

Now here we are all getting on a plane to head back to La Push. I promised myself I wouldn't re-live the past but here I am. After a few years on our own, we decided to come back and open up and huge bakery and fighting class. We would all work at the bakery while Leah would handle the fighting classes. Then we would all go home to our three-story house we bought. Everyone saved up and purchased one big house for all of us.

Then we have Joey. He is the gayest dude I have ever seen. He cracks us up all the time. Every time we video chat with the girls he is behind me doing something off the wall. I think that's the reason him and Nicole make such best friends. He makes a joke out of everything and when you're depressed he is the one who puts thongs over his head and walks around like a madman. The girls love him so that's why he is coming to La Push with me and Nicole.

"Bella are you ok?" Nicole whispered taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking...about the past," I replied.

"Girl chill it will be ok. I got your back ok?" Joey said with his southern accent drawling out.

"Joey quite down people are staring." I laughed as he stood up giving everybody a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen. I Joey Blake Sanders promise to-"

"Sit down sonny." yelled some old women from the other side. Joey blew her a kiss and sat down giggling.

"You are one crazy person." Nicole laughed before looking at me. "Bells?"

"Yeah," I asked looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Let's not re-live the past, okay?" she said finally making me look into her eyes.

 _Dear Lord, I hope not..._ , I thought as I closed my eyes praying the ride will take a lifetime.

 **I decided to come back and redo this story. All the grammar mistakes will be fixed! Please continue to comment on your reviews and opinions. It's been years since I last wrote a story so please bear with me on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's Pov

"Wake your ass up Paul." shouted a booming voice.

"Let me sleep for 5 more minutes." I moaned barely even awake. I was dreaming about my teenage years and how I have missed Bella so much. I was remembering how her body felt against mine and how I always you to drive into her making her scream my-

"No, get your ass up now Lahote," Jacob said.

"Damn Black, who tied your panties in a knot?" I mumbled finally opening my eyes to see a smirking Jacob standing over my bed.

"Your mom. Now get your ass up your half an hour late for patrol. Sam is not a happy person right now." he chuckled moving out of my way so that I could get up.

"Yeah well the all mighty alpha can wait, I need a cold shower," I smirked as I seen Jacob roll his eyes and start to walk towards the door.

"Yeah well the all mighty alpha said you got 10 minutes before he comes up here and drags you out himself." he chuckled before walking out.

"Yeah, I would like to see him try," I yelled out to him before stripping my clothes and getting in the shower. I thought of Bella the whole time. Why can't I get her out of my head? I cheated, she dumped me, I phased and we all told the girls we didn't want them anymore, then they left. So why do I keep thinking about the girl? I can have all the girls I want. Hell, I'm Paul Lahote for crying out loud. I smiled to myself as I got out. I'm right I can have any girl.

As I jogged outside and ran to the woods, I saw Sam leaning against a tree. He looked pissed off but when he saw the smirk on my face he rolled his eyes and said, "You're late again Paul. For the third time this week."

"Yeah, I need to fix my alarm. It won't happen again Uley." I said as I started stripping. "Anything different?"

"Nope it's the same as weeks ago," he replied looking in the sky giving me privacy.

I barked out letting him know I was phased. He turned around and rubbed my head. "Be a good boy Paulie and maybe you can find you a snack for tonight." he laughed. Before taking off. I got the dick next time.

The ones phased in: _Jared_ , Quil, **Paul** , **Seth**

"What's up Paulie?"

 **"Shut your fucking mouth Ateara, I'm not in the mood."**

 _"What's got your panties tied in a knot?"_

 **"Was it that girl you screwed last night?"**

"Yeah, I forgot about her. Hold on was she the one who looked like Barbie or the over tan peach?"

 _"I think last night was the over tan peach. Then two nights ago it was Barbie."_

 **"Will you guys shut up damn it was meaningless, and she left before the sun came up."**

 **" Did you throw her out or did you wait for her to leave herself?"**

 **"Does it matter?"**

"He threw her out."

 _"Ha damn dude if only I had the balls to do that."_

" **Hey, look I see Charlie and my dad? Oh, then there is Old Quil and my mom? What is going on?"**

 _"It looks like they're moving things into that house. I wonder who is moving there?"_

 **"It's a nice size three-story home. Great, they probably got too many damn kids and now we have to worry about them running all over the place."**

"Haha look at Billy chasing Charlie around with a stick."

 **"He scares me even if he is in a wheelchair."**

 **"Well, whoever it is let's hope they're not any trouble."**

 _"Dude we're best friends, I know you. You're probably going to go home and pray It's two hot twins willing to screw you at the same time."_

"Amen, I couldn't say it any better."

 **"Ha, you do know me so well. Can we go now? Patrol is over and I'm starving."**

"Yeah let's race. The last one is a rotten Paul."

 **"Why you little bitch."**

 **"Hey wait for me!"**

Then with that, we raced to Sam's, drooling over the food we're about to eat. I remember when Emily use to cook all the time and we would all meet here for dinner. Bella would always have a smile on her face and her eyes shined bright. Damn, I really need to stop thinking about her before I give myself a headache. Think about anything Paul, come on something... _Sex, toys, chicken, Bella, sex, school, leeches, soap, my body._ Oh yes back to my body...hmmm anyone would die to have this body.

"What do you think Paul is daydreaming about this time?" Seth whispered, even though I could hear him loud and clear.

"Probably his body." Jake chuckled. Oh, these guys do know me. Maybe I need some new friends.

Bella's Pov

"Ugh, this airport stinks," Joey said once we finally landed.

"It smells like rotten tuna," Nicole said while pinching her nose.

"Then close your legs Swan." said a familiar voice. We turn around to see Leah smiling away.

"Leah!" I screamed running towards her and jumping in her arms.

"Damn girl look at you. You gotten thick, I see you finally grew an ass." she laughed sitting me down and looking me over. "But you haven't changed one-bit Bells."

I smiled and said, "You haven't either. Look at you! You're so freaking hot." I laughed. She chuckled and finally looked at Nicole.

"What's up Ni. How you been girl," she asked pulling Nicole into a hug.

"Good very good. Damn Lee Lee you're looking good." Nicole laughed.

"You are too girl. Hey Joey, how is my goofy guy doing?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

"Girl let me tell you about the boys I saw last week. Ok so I was out shopping buying new clothes for here and these fine dudes bumped into me. I really regret not getting their numbers. It's been too long for me." he giggled.

"Yeah you should've I need a new guy too," Kim said finally coming out of the shadows.

"Girl don't do that to me now. You're going to give me heartburn." Joey laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, guys. Oh, look at everyone. Oh, dear, I'm about to cry." Kim said while looking at us and thanking Joey as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket.

"Kim, girl look at you. You got a tan...and a dog?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I got him a few months ago. His name is Poochie." She smiled while petting the fuzzy dog.

"Aw so sweet?" Nicole questioned.

"Is he potty trained at least?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Lee Lee. I'm not that stupid." she chuckled.

"Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" Emily chuckled making her way over here.

"Em!" we all shouted.

"Oh my God I missed you guys...and dog? I can't believe we're back. Dear lord we're back." she breathed.

"Calm down girl, we couldn't find anything else in the other states. Let's try again here." I said patting her back.

"Do they know we're coming back?" Kim whispered.

"No, I told our dad not to tell them yet," Nicole said.

"Good the dick heads don't need to know they left us and we moved on," Leah said nostrils flaring.

"Damn Lee Lee, I see you still got that fire burning in you." Claire chuckled as she and Angela walk towards us.

"I see Claire-Bear still has that cockiness to her." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, she didn't change. Though, I see that everyone else has. Look at you guys." Angela said.

"And she speaks." Kim laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. I grew up. I'm still shy but a good shy." Angela chuckled.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones." Joey laughed, finally getting out of his dog trance.

"Oh, and I see you haven't changed Joey." Claire chuckled.

"Nope, still the same old Joey, the one who wears thongs over his head." Joey laughed.

"You all are crazy. Guys the gang is back together." Emily smiled, looking at all of us.

"Yeah and we're staying like that too," Leah said.

"Let's go home guys," Nicole said, as we got our things and started heading towards the door.

"Let's get this party started." Joey singed while hopping around, making the old lady on the plane hit him with her purse.

"That's for always being loud sonny," she said while slowly walking off.

"I don't like her very much," Joey mumbled, making us bust out laughing. Oh, things were great now. I got my family back and now we're home. How bad could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

"Damn Joey how much shit did you bring?" Leah asked as we were loading our stuff inside the house.

"Girl I lost count after the 26th box. The other truck won't get here until tomorrow, along with my truck." Joey laughed as he stacked his things by the basement door.

"Ok so let's pick what room we're staying in."

"Hold on, I call the basement. I need all the room I can get."

"We know." Kim chuckled.

"Ok, Joey gets the basement. So that leaves us with three rooms on the bottom floor and four on the top. Now let's try not to argue about this."

"Can I have a bottom room?" Emily asked.

"Yeah me too," Leah said.

"I want top!" Kim screamed as she ran upstairs.

"I do too. Hey, wait for me, Kimmy." Nicole screamed as she ran upstairs too.

"Well I want bottom but if one of you want it you can have it," I told Claire and Angela.

"We will take the top." they agreed before joining the others upstairs.

"Ok well since that's settled let's keep unpacking. Joey, you have fun moving all those boxes down there." I laughed.

"Shit I forgot about the stairs. Damn Joey think next time," he whispered to himself as he started moving boxes downstairs.

"Can't we just sleep," Leah said as she came out of her room.

"Ha honey we going to be unpacking all night. I better call my dad and ask him to bring coffee and lots of it."

"Ask him to bring me a donut while you're at it," Joey called from downstairs.

"Fat ass." Nicole laughed while getting a few of her boxes.

"Sh I'm calling dad," I whispered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, dad what are you doing?"

 _"Nothing much I was just about to call you. Is everyone getting settled it?"_

"Yeah, we're making progress. We have too much stuff so we're going to be out here all-night unpacking and trying to get our beds and stuff together."

 _"Well, I have nothing else to do. I would bring some boys over but...yeah never mind… um, I'll bring some of my new guys at work. I'm sure they would be happy to help."_

"Really? Thank you so much, daddy. You're the best."

" _Aww Bells. Well, do you need anything?"_

"Yeah, can you stop and get us all coffee please?" I said before the phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey Pop, it's me, Joey. Can you bring me a donut? Pretty please with cherries on top." Joey said as I was jumping to get the phone. I hate that he is taller than me.

"Thanks, Pops bye." He said before hanging up.

"Joey really? What did he say?"

"He will be here in 15 minutes. So, to all you who are not relative to him you got 15 minutes to look your best." he laughed.

"Shit, where is my makeup?" Kim yelled while running down the stairs.

"Forget that! I need to change. I look like a damn mess." Emily yelled from her room.

"I tried to tell you to change like the rest of us Em but noooo you don't listen to me. Hell, even innocent Angela is out here looking like a snack." Leah laughed.

"I forgot they all have a crush on dad," I whispered to Nicole.

"Yup Charlie Swan will forever me in my heart." Claire laughed running upstairs.

"Well he is bringing some of his new workers so maybe you can try to seduce one of them. You know someone other than our father." Nicole laughed.

"Come on Charlie is so hot plus he is older, so I bet he knows how to make magic in the bedroom." Kim laughed.

"You would be the one to say that." Angela laughed.

"Poochie stop humping my bear! Get off her." Joey cried.

"Such a horny little brat," Kim said.

"Which one are you talking about?" Nicole laughed.

"Both," Kim replied, walking out the front door.

"As soon as we're done unpacking we have to go out. I need a drink already." Leah laughed.

"Lee Lee you just turned twenty-two years old. You're too young." a soft voice said from behind us. We turn around a see Sue grinning away.

"Mom!" Leah cried running into Sue's open arms.

"Shh don't cry, honey. I'm so happy to see you, Leah. Oh, my you grew up so much. You became a woman." Sue cried. Joey walked upstairs and stopped as soon as he saw them. He walked over to Sue and gave her a tissue.

"Thank you... Leah don't you ever leave me and your father like that again," she said slapping Leah on the head making all of us giggle. Sue finally brought her attention to us and gasped.

"My God look at you guys. I'm getting so old. Everyone is all grown up into women now...you look so different. Was it plastic surgery?" Sue laughed.

"Mom..." Leah groaned.

"Damn Mrs. Sue, I see you been growing in the right places too." Angela laughed before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"A..Angela? Dear lord, you did change." Sue's eyes almost popped out her head, looking Angela up and down.

"Did I just hear Angela Weber curse?" Charlie called, making his way through the door along with four other guys.

"Daddy." Nicole and I yelled before running to him.

"Dear Lord, look at you two. I'm getting old...You're even more beautiful then I remember."

"That's what I was thinking." Sue smiled as she looked us over, eyes landing on Joey.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Joey ma'am. It's very nice to meet you. Leah talks about you all the time." Joey said as he gave Sue a hug.

"Ohhhh so you're the infamous Joey Sanders I been hearing about. Well, welcome to the family Joey." Sue smiled.

"Girls these are the new workers, so you can show them your stuff and they can help you out," Charlie said as he started walking out the door.

"Dad here let me help you," I said as I walked to the cruiser and grabbing the coffee and donuts.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see two teenagers walking towards us. They had no shirts on or shoes. They look like twins and are kind of cute. Let's hope Joey doesn't come out here and see them.

"Collin, Brady. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. I could see that they were a having a silent talk. Wonder what that was about?

"Oh, we were just taking a walk and we saw you struggling with coffee, so we wanted to see if we could help." One said.

"No, I think I got it. Oh, guys, this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Collin and Brady." Charlie said.

" This is the famous Bella. I heard about you. You're prettier in person." Collin smirked.

"Damn right she is," Joey said from behind me. "Dear Lord," I whispered.

"Where is my donut?" Joey asked before looking them up and down.

"Joey, look I have it right here. Go inside and finish unpacking honey." I laughed as he snatched the donut and his coffee from me. He gave Charlie a smile and a nod to the twins before taking off.

"That kid needs help," Charlie mumbled.

"You have no idea. Well, it was nice meeting you two. Maybe I'll see you soon." I smiled walking towards the house.

"I'm behind you Bells," Charlie said as he followed me. I could have sworn I heard one of them say, "Yeah real soon. He's not going to believe this." But before I could ask what they said, they were gone. Somehow I had a feeling about this.

Paul's Pov

We were all sitting around Sam's tv watching a football game. Suddenly the twins came rushing in, turning the game off.

"Dude what the fuck they were about to make a score!" Jake shouted.

"Well, we got big news," Collin smirked.

"Well we don't want to hear it, so will you dicks move out of our way."

"Lahote you really want to hear this." Brady chuckled.

"I doubt it so move," I growled.

"Can you two wipe that shit-eating grins off your faces," Jared said.

"Fine let's go, Brady. Maybe Bella Swan needs help." Collin replied, making his way towards the door. We all froze as our eyes immediately went to the two.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"We were going to tell you Bella Swan is back but you dicks didn't want to listen." Brady chuckled.

"What do you mean she is back?" Seth asked.

"We went for a walk past the three-story house and we saw Charlie's cruiser. So, we stopped by and suddenly, he is introducing us to Bella. Let me tell you this chick has a banging body." Collin said making me growl.

"Anyways as we introduced ourselves, all of a sudden this tall muscle dude came strutting out of the house and up to Bella asking her for his donut," Brady said still looking a little confused as he explained it himself.

"There was a dude?" Jake asked.

"Yup and he looked protective over her," Collin said.

"Sue was there. I smelled other scents too, but it was probably somebody helping them move." Brady said.

"I heard enough. I'm going home and don't come looking for me either." I said as I ran out the door phasing on the spot. How could she move in with a dude she hardly knows? Wait a minute Paul doesn't get jealous. You cheated, and you got what you deserve. So, what? I clearly still love her. But she is happy and that is all that matters. I need to see her. But how? Shit, I need some sleep...

 _"Yeah, you do," Seth said._

 _"Seth, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I came to look for you."_

 _"Well go back home Seth, I need some sleep."_

 _"I knew it."_

 _"Knew what?"_

 _"That she was coming back."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Not Bella Paul. Leah."_

 _"Leah is back?"_

 _"Yeah. Mom and Dad told me months ago that she was moving back but I didn't know when. They said if I told anyone, I would be in serious trouble."_

 _"Seth…"_

 _"We messed up man."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Paul? What if...what if."_

 _"What if what?"_

 _"They're all back."_

 _"Then I don't know man...I just don't know."_

Then with that, he phased out causing me to be alone. I had more time to think. We all screwed up. I know for a fact losing Bella is the worst thing that has ever happen to me. I don't know what to do to make it up to her. Hell, what do I even say when I first see her? Overall the big question I kept asking myself is...Are they all back?

 **How do you like it so far? Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

"Ok, I'm done with my stuff finally," I called out to everyone. My dad's workers left awhile back so now it's just us, Sue, and Charlie.

"You lucky shit, I still have 5 more boxes," Joey yelled from downstairs.

"All of the kitchen things are unpacked. I labeled the cabinets and drawers for everyone." Sue said while walking out of the kitchen.

"I got the living room decorations up too," Charlie called out.

"Thanks again guys for all the furniture and stuff. You didn't have to do that."

"Really it was our treat. We want our girls to stay this time around." Sue smiled.

"I hope we will. I missed this damn place." Kim announced, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah well if you girls are staying then we need to talk kids.." Charlie said from the living room.

"About what?" Emily asked as her and the rest walked to the living room.

"Ok, I know this is not easy to say and that they were the part of the reason you left but-"

"We left because of them. They broke up with us and made us feel like shit. That situation caused all of us to fall apart and move. They were the whole reason we left." Leah said getting angry.

"Leah please calm down and let him talk please," Sue said.

"Wait you're not going to make us see them, are you?" Angela questioned.

"Well..."

"I'm out of here," Nicole said before jumping up.

"Nicole Swan come back here please just listen for a few minutes." Charlie pleaded.

"No dad I will not listen! I came back here to live again. To be with my family and friends. To start a career and settle down maybe have kids of my own. I did not come back to re-live the past and to deal with this bull shit dad. I'm so fucking sorry I left. I don't want to see them. I don't want to see HIM DAD! He hurt me in ways I didn't think was possible! I don't never want to see him again. I'm so sorry Sue but your son was a jerk. The sweetest boy out of the group HAD to be the one to dump me the worst. Who in the fuck says he hates you and doesn't care about what happens to you? Yeah well, I don't want to hear his apology. I don't want to see him, hear him, or think of him! I spent two fucking years getting over that kid and to this day there is still fucking love. I'm sorry dad but I'm gone...I can't be here knowing that there is a chance to see his face again. I will NOT go through the pain. Have fun with them cause I'm not staying around to watch." Nicole cried before storming out of the house.

"Damn why did she have to be the only one who has a car," Joey said walking into the room.

"I.. I didn't know she felt like that," Charlie whispered.

"Dad we all felt like that. Nicole just handled it the worse because of the words he chose."

"I'll go look for her," Charlie said while getting up.

"No let me...I'm a woman and the mother of the boy who hurt her Charlie. Let me go." Sue said wiping her tears away and marching out of the house.

"Dad do we have to see them?"

"Bells they all live around here so it's best just to see each other and get it over with," Charlie said.

"I'll do it but before I do you need to let them know that we are not coming back to them. We are not going to be their friends...and we don't want to see them again." Kim said before walking upstairs.

"Yeah me too Charlie," Emily said walking to her room followed be Leah.

"Charlie please, I don't want to get hurt again...I have been abused by my parents. Kids at school...the love of my life...That's the reason why I grew up. I don't want to be weak anymore...and I don't want to re-live the past." Angela said before she and Claire walk upstairs.

"Daddy...I can't go through the pain again. Even though Paul didn't dump me over text it still hurt to told I wasn't wanted. I had a life here dad...They all moved for themselves, but do you want to know who I really moved for? I moved for Paul. I loved him with all my heart, but I knew I couldn't be with him. He cheated...he didn't want us around and if I would have stayed I would have met someone else and gotten married probably would have had some kids. I couldn't do that to Paul, dad. Deep down I knew he still loved me. So, I packed up and moved praying he would find someone else."

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't know..." Charlie said.

"It's ok, I didn't know at first either." I smiled.

"He still loves you..." he whispered.

"You want to know something dad?" I said while standing up and walking to the door. He just looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I never stopped loving him. But people have to learn to move on." I whispered before walking out the door and to my room. I heard Charlie loud and clear, but I didn't want to think about the last words he said.

"Win my baby girl back Lahote. Please win her back."

Nicole's Pov

How did he think I could just go back to him? Was he crazy? Seth left me heartbroken and in pain. I still don't understand why he said all that. I loved him and every damn day he told me he loved me. I remember we would always go to the park when we were in a bad mood. We would watch the cute little kids run around and play. That was the same place he told me he loved me for the first time...Sometimes I wonder if he ever really meant it.

"What are you thinking about?" Sue asked as she joined me on the swings. I didn't even realize I came here.

"Everything."

"You know you don't have to see him."

"I.. I just can't."

"He cried when you left," she whispered making me look at her. "Every night he cried himself to sleep saying your name."

"Sue I.."

"Yeah I know you don't want to hear it but sometimes I just..."

"You just what?"

"I wish you could both see each other again and work things out. Be the old Seth and Nicole, the couple that people set out to be."

"I can never forgive him," I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"He didn't have a choice you know...none of them did," she whispered.

"What are you talking about Sue?" I asked. I turned my head in enough time to see the pain just before she covered it back up.

"You will find out soon sweetie...when the time comes," she said getting up.

"I'll do it. But don't think this changes anything." I said looking up at the stars.

"Not yet at least...he still loves you," she said walking off. My heart quickens as I thought about what she said. I mean he can't still love me he told me didn't.

"Hey, Sue," I called out. She turned around waiting for me to continue. "Why can't I stop loving him?"

She smiled big and said, "Only you can answer that my dear." then with that she turned around and left.

Ok, Nicole think girl. You knew this would happen. Suck it up and get over it. Maybe deep down I do want to see him again. NO! "I'm not going to go through that shit once again. Ugh, fuck me. Leah was right, I think I could go for a drink right about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's Pov

"So, who called this meeting today? I got to be somewhere in an hour." Quil said.

"Quil where does your ass have to be on a Sunday morning?" Jake laughed.

"Church duh," Quil replied like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"You don't go to church Quil. You haven't been since Billy made us go when we were kids." Embry laughed.

"Oh, I remember that! Quil couldn't stop crawling under all the ladies skirts." Jared laughed.

"Billy was so mad, hell even Old Quil looked like he was going to strangle you." Sam laughed.

"Too bad we were all kicked out." I joked. I have been trying not to think about Bella and that dude. But every time I talk, I go back to thinking about her.

"So, Paul how are you holding up?" Brady asked making everyone go silent.

"I..I can't talk about it," I whispered. Thank the Lord that was the moment the Elders and Charlie walked in.

"Ok so now since we're all here, we need to talk," Harry said getting everyone's attention.

"Ok so as you all know. Bella is back." Charlie said as we gave our heads a nod knowing that she was back.

"Well, she is not alone," Sue said looking at us.

"Yeah, she is living with her boyfriend, they one who wanted a donut," Collin said. Charlie and Sue looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"N..No son that is not who we're talking about. That is not her boyfriend, he is far from that." Charlie laughed.

"Wait, so they're not a couple?" I asked finally speaking up.

"No, so calm down Paul," Charlie said trying hard to hide his smirk.

"So, who is with her? Who is that guy?" Jake asked.

"Well, that guy is one of her best friends." Sue giggled.

"Ok. Well, who is with her then?" Jared asked. Charlie and Sue looked at each other before saying, "Everyone."

"Wait, what do you mean everyone?" Seth asked.

"Damn son they mean that Leah, Bella, Nicole, Kim, Emily, Angela, and Claire are back." Harry finally spoke up. We all went silent before Sam finally broke through.

"All of them?" he whispered.

"Yeah...our girls are finally home." Sue smiled.

"I want to see them," Jared said jumping to his feet.

"Wait now hold your horses...there is something else," Billy said. We all stopped what we were doing and looked towards him confused.

"They don't want to see you." Old Quil said.

"You broke their hearts and it took them a long time to heal...they said they will see you once but after that...they don't want nothing to do with you," Charlie said.

"Are you serious?" Embry said.

"Does it look like we're playing? Listen here boys...these girls went through stages that you couldn't even imagine...hell I don't even have a full story because every time I ask Leah will break down." Harry said.

"How is she?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Ha, she still has that fire in her eyes," Sue said making Jake smile. "But they're all grown up now. In ways you couldn't even imagine." she continued.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Quil asked.

"Well, umm...they all grown bigger..um..body parts.." Sue stuttered. "And poor Angela is not as shy no more." she laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe what I was hearing when I heard that girl curse." Charlie laughed.

"Damn Ang cursed...Embry, you owe me 20 bucks." Quil laughed.

"Did Kim change?" Jared asked looking into Sue's eyes.

"Jared, honey, Kim has gotten a little crazier." Sue started to say.

"Oh, dear that's not a good sign." Sam chuckled.

"What do you mean crazier," Jared asked moving closer.

"Well, she is a bigger flirt if you get my drift...maybe like a Paul Jr should I say." she continued.

"Oh, so she is a slut?" Quil asked making Jared growl.

"We can't judge them yet," Charlie said.

"Well can you give us any info on them now?" Sam asked making us all nod.

"Well, Emily is the same. Maybe a little more outgoing, Kim, like I said, is crazier, Angela is braver, Claire is still loud as always, and Leah is still burning with fire." Sue chuckled.

"What about the twins?" Seth asked.

"They changed boys...Nicole took the breakup the worse. She is still kind of the same but different. I think Joey cheered her up and became her own personal Sun." Charlie smiled. "Bella transformed the most. She looks like a grown woman. She is a little crazy, like Kim, but she also has fire like Leah. She took care of all the girls after the break up since she and Paul weren't together at the time. All I can say, boys, is that the little girls we knew grew up literally." Charlie finished.

"Oh, and don't forget the newest member of the family." Old Quil laughed.

"Wait one of them had a kid?" Brady asked.

"Ha them girls? No, not yet at least. We are talking about Kim's new dog Poochie. That little furball chased Billy around in his wheelchair and I would be lying if I said that shit wasn't funny." Harry laughed.

"Stupid bastard almost popped my tire," Billy mumbled.

"Kim always wanted a dog." Jared smiled.

"Hey if you can win her back she can have two," Quil said making all of us laugh.

"Well here is the thing. You guys need to think of ways to woo them over again." Charlie said.

"What if none of them are our imprints?" Seth asked making us go silent.

"Trust me, I have a feeling they are. Just go with the flow." Harry said.

"This is going to be hard," I said.

"We never said it would be easy son. Plus, these girls changed. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Charlie chuckled.

"If we could make them fall for us the first time, I bet we can do it again," Embry said.

"Haha, good luck with that. I'll give you each a few months." Billy said as him and the others made their way to the door.

"Months?" Jake asked.

"Boys these girls are like you now. They're going to want a challenge." Sue smirked.

"What like we have to bow down to them? Suck their toes? Kiss their asses?" Jared asked.

"Oh, no son, worse than that." Old Quil called out as that walked out the door.

We all just sat there for a while thinking. So there all back...Shit, this is going to be hard. I wonder how Bella changed. Her body was perfect to me already. What I really want to know is her personality...Does she still like to read? Or play with her hair? Does she still like to sing in the shower?

"Now what?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"We fight for them. We will do everything in our power to get them back." Sam said his alpha tone coming out.

"Let's get our girls back," Embry said.

"God give me strength," Seth whispered.

"I like a challenge," I smirked. On the inside I'm thinking, how in the hell am I'm going to do this?

Bella's Pov

"Bella, why are you up so early?" Emily asked making her way into the kitchen. "When did you become a morning person?"

"After we left, I got up early sometimes and went for a walk to clear my head," I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, have fun with all that." she chuckled before heading to the fridge. "I'll have breakfast ready when you get back."

"Thanks, Em you're the best," I said kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door.

As I was jogging on the side, I couldn't help to look around. This place sure hasn't changed one bit. I could smell the nature all around me, the birds were still chirping away, hell even Mrs. Daisy is still alive. I snapped out of my thought's when I ran into something. I looked up and was met with soft brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss I didn't see you." the guy said helping me up. He looked familiar. His voice reminded me of...Oh, my God.

"Um, thanks Jared," I said brushing myself off.

"How do you know my...Oh my God Bella?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me." I waved. His eyes looked like they wanted to pop out his head. His mouth hung open as he continued to stare.

"Wow…you changed. You look good Bella," he said looking me up and down. I could see he has too. His shirt was off, and I would be lying if I didn't say he look good. His muscles were toned out, he was taller, his hair was shorter, he even had a tattoo. Jared turned out to be such a good-looking man.

"Yeah, you have too," I mumbled looking out to the sea. I now realized I was on the beach.

"Well, how have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, same old same old," I whispered. Why was I still talking to him? He was the one that broke one of my best friends.

"Yeah same here...nothing has really changed," he whispered.

I looked at him finally to see he was now looking out into the ocean. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Look Bella I-"

"Jared save it...just save it ok."

"No, you have to listen...I didn't mean to hurt her. Hell, none of us wanted this but we had to let you girls go for the time being, literally." he explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would tell you if I could Bells but sadly you're going to have to wait," he said. Here we go with this shit again.

"I think we deserve a right to know J," I growled.

"I know...it's just to fucked up right now," he said.

"Join the crew. Shit, life is fucked up. Trust me don't think you're the only one with problems." I mumbled. He just laughed at me. Like just downright laughed at me.

"Charlie was right, you have changed." he laughed.

"Yeah well, we all did. We grew up Jared."

"You know I still love her," he said getting serious again. I just looked at him and seen the guilt in his eyes.

"She has changed big time J," I whispered sitting down in the sand with him joining me.

"How?"

"I don't know...She started drinking a little more, going to lots of parties, dating a lot...Hell, she even got her a dog J." I said.

"I have missed her every day. There were times where I would dial her number but was too scared to push the call button." he chuckled.

"She still loves you..." I whispered making him snap his eyes towards me. "We all still have love but for Kim, I saw her cry the other night over pictures of you. She cried her eyes out, Jared."

"I didn't mean to hurt her Bells, I promise," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Then show her that...show her you still love her," I said finally getting up after a while. Even though I have my own issues, I still wanted my friends to be happy. If they wanted to be with them, then I can only stand by and support them.

"But how?" he whispered.

"Come on it's Kim for crying out loud." I laughed making him smile. I slowly got up, dusting the sand off me. I needed to head home before anyone else "accidentally" runs into me.

"Thanks, Bells. You really did change. Hell, you even got an ass now." he laughed making me roll my eyes.

"Bye Jared," I said walking off towards home.

"Wait, Bella," he said getting up and standing in front of me. "What about Paul?"

"I promised myself I couldn't re-live the past Jared."

"He still loves you," he whispered looking over my shoulder.

I reached up on my toes a lightly kissed his cheek. "Bye Jared." I smiled. I have a weak spot when it comes to Paul and I couldn't let Jared see that. I walked off leaving him standing there.

How was I going to explain this all to Kim? Now knowing Jared, he will go tell all the boys and knowing all the boys, they're going to show up on my doorstep soon...Dear Lord what have I done. I think the girls need to talk, like really talk. We need to discuss what our plans are.

I finally reached the house my feet burning. I could hear music playing and I could smell Emily's cooking. I thought I heard a noise in the woods behind me, but I just ignored it. I started walking to the door but when I looked up, I saw Joey's ass on the balcony tanning like a moron.

"What the hell are you doing Joey?" I asked making him fall out of his seat.

"Damn it, Bella! Why do you have to do that?" he yelled.

"Because it's my job." I laughed.

"Well it's my job to get a summer tan, so leave me in peace," he said pulling his sunglasses back on.

"You can do that later. We need a family meeting now." I said making him groan. But he slowly got up making his way to the door giving me the finger on the way.

"Maybe later," I called out before walking inside. Everyone was scattered all over the place, looking happy and peaceful. Why did I have to be the one to ruin that?

"We need a family meeting now! Everyone to the living room." I yelled marching my way to the sofa.

"Now what," Leah asked as everyone got comfy.

"While I was walking, I ran into somebody," I said looking everyone in their eyes.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Jared," I whispered. I heard Kim suck in some air.

"Oh great..." Nicole said.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Kim asked quietly.

"We need to see them and get it over with. Or else we're going to see them one by one every other day."

"Let's just do it. I want it done and over with." Angela said.

"Hold on...are you serious? We can't just pop up and say our hellos and goodbyes. Then expect them to not come after us." Claire said.

"Pshh watch me," Leah mumbled.

"No. We need a plan." I said.

"You act like we want them back." Nicole laughed making everyone go silent. "Hold on wait, you guys can't be serious," she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just hear them out." Emily said.

"Well, the first question is do we really want them back?" Kim asked. They all just shrugged their shoulders minus Nicole who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ok well, I'm going to take over from here. Yes, you bitches want them back." Joey said finally speaking up. "You need a plan."

"A plan? Joey, you lost me."

"Look if you want them back and if they want you back you need to make them beg," he smirked.

"Hmm keep going," Leah said.

"You need to show them what they're missing. That you're not stressed about no man." Joey finished.

"This could work." Angela smiled.

"Yeah so like I said before, do we want them back?" Kim asked. Nicole snapped out of her thoughts and finally looked up.

"Count me in. I have a little plan of my own" she said. That's when everyone started planning, throwing ideas out there.

I felt bad because this plan was for them. I promised myself I wouldn't re-live the past and the new Bella never breaks her promises. I looked around the room at the girls. I really hope they get their happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's Pov

"Paul! Where are you?" Jared asked running inside Sam's house.

"In here, you dumbass."

"I..she..oh..changed..Kim...ass..beach," he said out of breath.

"Calm down dude and start from the beginning," Jake said.

"Ok, I was walking on the beach you know just thinking. Then, suddenly, somebody ran into me. I didn't even recognize her dude. Bella has changed!"

"Wait, you saw Bella?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah. We talked about what happened and how we're sorry and stuff. But she said she couldn't forgive us she can't re-live the past. She told me all the girls still had love, so she said to fight for them. I told her about you Paul and how you still loved her." he said.

"And?" Sam questioned.

"All she did was look at me. Then said goodbye and then she was gone. But I did follow her home and made sure she got there safely." He replied.

"So, she doesn't love me anymore..." I said to myself. I knew this would happen. I just don't know what to do.

"She still loves you. She admitted that, but in a different way. Paul, you need to fight for her just like we're doing for the rest of them." Jared continued.

"Yeah that's all we want you to do is fight right? You think it will be that easy to win us back. Better yet, even get close enough to have a conversation? Psh please you dicks have another thing coming." said a husky voice. We turned around to see Leah at the door just smirking away. Damn. She is looking good.

"L..Leah?" Jake choked out.

"Duh who else." she chuckled finally moving away from the door and walking towards us.

."Well with an ass like that-" Collin started to say before Jake growled.

"Damn look at all of you. I would be lying if I said you guys weren't looking good...but you know what they always said about me I'm the best liar out there," she smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was checking her out repeatedly.

"Well one, I needed to know where the old men are. Then two, I had to at least stop by and say hey to my brother. But honestly, I wanted to see the expressions on your faces when you heard about Bella." she laughed sitting on the side of the couch.

"Well, I was about to finish telling about Bella. Before you know…showed up." Jared said.

"Oh, then, by all means, please continue. I want to hear this," she smirked.

"Ok, like I was saying...dude her body has developed more. Her assets have grown." Jared exclaimed. His hands were motioning towards his chest and his backside. Leah just busted out laughing. I couldn't help but look at her like she had two heads.

"Dude her assets? Really just say ass and boobs. It's not that hard." she laughed tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought Sue said you still had fire, Leah. Did you finally burn out?" Sam laughed. That made Leah shut up quick and she snapped her neck to him. It was kind of freaky even for me.

"Oh, it's still burning. I really just came to watch you motherfuckers lose," she growled.

"Lose what Leah?" Seth asked his sister.

"Us, you dumbass. Let me put it to you in the nicest way possible... You cunts don't have a chance." she laughed. "You think you can just hop right back into our lives? What about you all go suck each other's dicks and call it quits," she said walking to the door.

"The fire is back," I whispered.

"No Paul. The fire never left. It just got bigger." she said turning the knob.

"Lee Lee wait-" Jake started to say. Leah froze in her spot and slowly turned around.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore Jacob," she whispered before running out the door. We knew she was serious when she used his first name.

"That was some freaky shit. Like she just woke up from an exorcism." Quil mumbled causing all of us to nod.

"I'm actually kind of scared of my sister now," Seth said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Embry whispered. We all just sat there and wonder what in the hell just happen?

Bella's Pov

"Part one is completed," Leah said walking through the door.

"Yeah, we heard you talking. Damn, their voices sound deeper. It's kind of sexy." Kim said.

"Wait until you see them girl...just wait," Leah smirked.

"Hey Joey, where did you get the recording chip anyways?" Emily asked eyebrows raised. I was wondering the same thing.

"I know someone who has a cousin, who dates this kid, whose uncle's dads brother gets them for cheap," he exclaimed.

"That's was confusing," Angela said.

"Joey is confusing down right period." Claire laughed.

"Guys back to the plan. Okay, next we need someone to "accidentally" run into one of them, like maybe in a store or something." Nicole said. "We also need to talk to Sue, she is the only I trust. Plus she is a woman, so she knows how to handle this." she finished.

"Okay, Lee Lee call Sue and tell her to get over here quick. Emily, you go see what we have in the fridge and the rest of us. Let's get this plan set.

 **Time changes to an hour**

"Girls, Joey, we need to talk now!" Sue yelled walking into the house.

"What's up mom?" Leah asked.

"Charlie has sided with the boys. He wants to see everyone happy." Sue breathed.

"Oh, great with his record we will never make them pay," Kim mumbled.

"Pay? I thought everyone wanted them back?" Sue asked slightly confused.

"Well, we all decided on this. We need to torture them and if they survive it, they have a good chance on getting us back." Nicole answered.

"Do you want them back?" Sue asked. All the girls shook their heads, but I just sat there. "Bella?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry but I can't, and the truth is I don't see why you guys would want them back. But I'm here for you because I'm your friend and I want all of you to be happy." I said.

"But what about you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah there is still love but Paul and I split up for a totally different reason and I don't think I can forgive him for that," I whispered.

"It wasn't his fault you know..." Nicole said.

"Well, he could have prevented that. Maybe if he wasn't so mad at me, then he would have stayed home from the party. Maybe we could have still been together, but you all know Paul. Everything has to go his way." I said.

"Bella-" Sue started.

"No please let's just drop the subject," I whispered trying to get the attention off me.

"Well Sue, did you ask one of them to go get your things?" Kim asked taking the hint.

"Yup someone is on their way to go get me some tampons." she chuckled.

"Wow. This is so embarrassing." Leah mumbled.

"Oh hush, I was there through your period Leah. Hell matter a fact all of your periods." she laughed.

"Okay, maybe we should change the subject please, this is getting awkward. So, Emily, we need you to head to the store and get food for us." Angela said.

"Great send me out next. Ugh ok what do I say when I see them?" she asked.

"Improvise." Claire giggled.

"I want to go!" Joey yelled.

"Oh no, you're staying right here and out of trouble," Nicole said.

"Noooo, I wanna go! Please, I'll be good. Come on Emily we can take my truck." he yelled as he danced his way out of the door.

"Well, this should be fun," Emily whispered following him out.

"Where did you meet him at?" Sue chuckled.

"That's a story for another time." Nicole laughed.

Sam's Pov

"I still don't know why I had to be the one to go get her girly things," I mumbled to myself as I walked into the store. Now, where are these damn things at?

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you with anything?" An old lady asked.

"Umm..I'm looking for tampons," I whispered making sure she only heard me.

"Aw she is a lucky lady, they're on aisle 13." she smiled before helping another customer. She thought I was married? Ha yeah right, I thought as I made my way to the aisle. There was a woman bending over looking at soap and let me tell you I'm getting a good view from here. She had toned legs, a big ass, a birthmark on her left thigh. Hold up that birthmark looks familiar. The lady stood up and turned around and before I knew I was whispering her name.

"E..Emily?"

"Sam?" she whispered. She was still as beautiful as before. Her hair looked the same, her body grew, but she wouldn't look me into the eyes yet.

"What are you doing here?" I said trying not to check her out again.

"Oh, just shopping and getting a few things," she replied looking anywhere but me.

"Yeah me too," I replied grabbing an item and trying so hard not to just grab her and never let her go.

"Sam why in the hell are you looking at tampons?" she laughed. Oh her laugh was like bells to my ears.

"Oh..I..Umm.." I didn't know what to say. I was about to reply until this tall toned man came walking down the aisle and stopping by Emily's side.

"Em look what I found. It's new flavored condoms!" he exclaimed. What the fuck?

"Joey," she whispered while her face went red.

"Come on, I got apple your favorite flavor," he said reading the back.

"Joey shut the hell up. Sam this is Joey, Joey this is Sam," she said. Damn, she did have some fire. I shook the dude's hand and gave him a slight nod.

"Oh, so you're Sam. I heard a lot about you." he chuckled winking at Emily.

"Joey go get you a donut or something," she said pushing him off.

"They have donuts? Where?'" he exclaimed running off pushing people in the progress.

"Umm...is he ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him. He has major issues," she said before looking into my eyes. I felt my world shift and from that moment on, I wanted to be there for her no matter what happens. I want to be her lover, her husband, the father of her kids. I never want to let her go again. I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but she finally snapped out of it.

"Umm..I..I got to go. It was great seeing you again Sam." she whispered before turning around but not before I grabbed her arm and held her back.

Without turning around, she whispered, "Let me go Sam."

"I can't, not again," I replied. I could smell her tears already.

"This time, I want you too," she whispered before pulling away and walking off.

"Trust me, I'm not letting you go Emily, not again," I mumbled before grabbing the tampons and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's Pov

What in the hell just happened? One moment, I don't like Sam. Then the next, I want to jump him right then and there. When I looked into his eyes, I was no longer in the shadows, for some reason he gave me light. I'm so confused right now and to be honest, I don't want anything to do with him. Though it hurts so bad when I think negative things about him.

"What are you thinking about?" Joey asked as we finished checking out.

"Everything," I mumbled.

"You are thinking about everything you want to do to Sam." he laughed as we were heading to the truck. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sam a few aisles down staring at us.

"He wishes," I smirked.

"No, you wish. Come on Em, I know when you're horny." he winked loading the bags in.

"Oh, and how in the hell would you know that?" I asked leaning against the truck. Joey finally loaded everything and walked slowly towards me. He put his arms on my hips and looked into my eyes.

"Because I know you. The things you do. The things you want to do." he whispered in my ear huskily. I glanced at Sam and he looked pretty pissed off. Maybe even shaking? "I know what every moan and groan sounds like that comes out of your mouth." Joey continued slowly rubbing his lips against mine. "And I also know how to make people jealous." he barely whispered hell even I couldn't really hear it.

"Joey let's go we got things to do," I smirked. I turned around and got in, but not before Joey slapped my ass. I looked out the rear-view mirror to see that Sam was still watching but now on the phone with someone. I then looked over to see Joey also watching, and he was smirking away.

"You're an evil little bitch." I laughed.

"Oh, honey this is just the beginning." he laughed before driving off.

Paul's Pov

The guys and I were all crowded around Sam's tv, while he went shopping for tampons. That cracks me up every time I think about it. A few hours ago, Sue walked in and pleaded one of us to go get her some tampons. We all voted on Sam to go because with him being the almighty alpha, he had to take charge.

"Hey someone gets the phone," Jake said not breaking his concentration on the game. I picked up the phone that I didn't even know that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Paul, you will never believe who I ran into at the store," Sam said making the guys hit pause on the tv.

"Who?" I asked.

"Emily dude. She hasn't really changed but she has grown. Paul, I imprinted on her." he said.

"What?" we all shouted.

"I..I now feel like I can never let her go. That she can never be with another man other than me. But the worst part is that she is with Joey, that dude who lives with them." he finished.

"What do you mean with her?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. Right now, they're in the parking lot and he is touching all over her, whispering in her ear talking dirty and shit," he growled.

"Ha dude got some competition." Quil laughed.

"It's not funny man. I really just want to go over there and rip his arms off," he growled.

"Dude, calm down. Just get in the truck and leave. Maybe we can call Charlie over and see if he knows anything on the guy." Embry said.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now," he said before the line went dead.

"Well...this is going to get interesting," I smirked before pushing play on the tv.

Bella's Pov

"Dad you never told the guys Joey was gay right?" I asked my father as we were all in the living room waiting for Joey and Emily.

"Nope why should I not?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't want them knowing. I think Joey should tell them since it is his business."

"Yeah I guess you're right-" he was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. Then I heard _his_ voice...every time I hear it, I want to go straight to him and never let him go.

"Yeah, sure no problem." Charlie continued.

"Dad is everything ok?' I asked making my voice go higher, I wanted to make sure _he_ heard me.

"Yeah, I'm at their house right now. Yeah, she is next to me. No, Paul, you can't talk to her. Because I'm about to walk out the door and I don't want you wasting my minutes." he grumbled. "Yeah ok bye." he snapped his phone shut.

"What did he want?" Leah asked from her spot on the couch.

"I need to go over there. They want to "talk" to me." he laughed before getting up and kissing all of us on the head.

"Tell Seth he needs to call me when he gets home," Sue said before turning back to the tv.

"Yes, ma'am. Bye ladies, we'll talk later." Charlie said opening the door but before he could step out, Joey rushed in with all the food, Emily following behind him.

"Guess what I did." Joey singed.

"And that's my cue to go," Charlie replied before closing the door.

"Yeah Joey, please explain what happens after I ran into Sam," Emily said.

"Yeah we heard that part with Sam, but the mic cut off after you finished," Kim said.

"Well, Joey decided to make Sam jealous by coming up and practically harassing me. I can now say, I been felt up in a grocery store parking lot." Emily said glaring at a smirking Joey.

"And it worked didn't it? Come on Em cheer up we now know that Sam still has feelings." Joey explained.

"Joey, I need you to help me out with Jared." Kim laughed.

"Oh, and Embry," Angela added.

"Don't forget Quil." Claire giggled.

"What is Joey now our fake boyfriend?" Nicole laughed.

"Yup and I tend to make it worth you're wild. Joey chuckled before looking over at Sue and saying, "Sue do we need to make Harry jealous? We can always spice up your relationship."

"No thanks Joey, I think we're pretty spicy." Sue laughed picking up her purse. "Well, I got to go, oh and don't forget we're all going to the shop in the morning and getting everything ready."

"Yeah, that's going to be hard work," Leah said.

"What about I bring a few boys over to help with it?" Sue asked but we all gave her the look.

"What our ex's? Yeah, good luck with us getting any work done." Nicole said.

"Well, what about the twins? Collin and Brady?" she asked.

"That's fine. They look like good kids." I smiled.

"They are trust me. Well, I will see everyone in the morning my lovely ladies and guy." Sue said before leaving.

"Come on guys, I know what we all need," Joey said before walking to his room. Or should I say the basement? We walk to the basement to see it spotless. Colorful lights were hanging up and he even had tables up. The dog's bed was now by his bed and a mini fridge by that.

"What the hell is all this?" Leah asked.

"My crib." Joey laughed before pulling out the tequila and shot glasses.

"Yeah, we can see you went all out Joey." Angela laughed.

"You literally stole my dog from me, Joey. Is this where he has been these past few days?" Kim asked picking up little Poochie.

"Yeah, He is just too cute to let go." he giggled before turning up the music.

"All we need is a hot tube." Nicole laughed before jumping on his bed.

"Oh, I plan on getting us one soon, we could put it out back with the grill and pool," he said while pouring our drinks.

"Are you trying to get us wasted the night before we have to be at the shop?" Emily laughed picking up her shot.

"Nope. I'm trying to get you ladies relaxed for the days to come." Joey exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think you won't be seeing any more of those freaks, they're going to be around a lot. Plus I have another plan." he chuckled.

"Oh, great here we go again, well here is to us best friends. I love you guys." Claire said raising her glass in the air with us following her lead.

"To best friends." We said before we downed the shot.

 **Next morning**

"Wake up Bella, we need to be at the shop in an hour," Nicole whispered. What the hell happened last night?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Joey got us drunk." she laughed helping me up. I looked around to see all the girls waking up too. Leah was beside me, Emily was in the chair, Kim was laying on the table, Angela was on the stairs, and Claire was curled up with little Poochie. I looked over to see Joey up and ready.

"Joey, what the hell man?" I asked trying to walk.

"Hey, it was not my fault, I tried to stop you," he smirked.

"You didn't try...I bet you even got it on video." Emily said.

"Yup." he said popping the "P" loudly.

"Did we at least look good?" Kim moaned from her spot.

"No. You guys looked like shit. Hell, you still do. Come on girls, we have less than an hour to get ready." Joey chuckled. We all got up and started to head to the bathrooms.

"We don't have time for all of us to take showers," Nicole said.

"I call a shower by myself," Leah said running upstairs.

"I guess Angela and I can share," Claire said following her.

"I'm with Emily," Kim said slowly walking up the stairs.

"I guess I'm with you sis," Nicole smirked.

"Ugh, it's nothing I never have seen before," I replied slowly following the others. I could tell this day was going to be hell...

Finally, we all made it to the store within the next hour. Sue was a little pissed off at us for getting drunk, but we told her to blame Joey. Sue asked the twins to help us and they agreed so they would be here shortly. So here we are unpacking boxes and making small talk.

"Hey, do you remember when we were in high-school and Kim and Bella flashed everyone at the football game." Emily laughed.

"Hey now, I didn't flash nobody, Kim was the one lifting both of our shirts." I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. Then Paul and Jared got so mad they wouldn't talk to you both for a few days." Claire chuckled.

"Yeah, but sex was the key to all our problems...rough sex," I smirked.

"Really? I just bought Jared a number 3 at McDonald's and he was fine." Kim said making all of us laugh.

"Yeah, they were fat. They were in love with Emily's cooking." Angela chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes I wondered if Sam loved me or my cooking more." Emily laughed.

"Well, I can't cook if my life depended on it," Leah said.

"Oh, trust me we all know, we almost had to take poor Claire to the hospital for food poisoning." Joey laughed.

"Yeah, your food almost killed me, you bitch." Claire laughed throwing stuffing foam at her.

"Hey, now Emily was supposed to be watching every ingredient and every step I made," Leah exclaimed.

"Leah, I turn my back for literally 5 seconds and you added all sorts of shit in there." Emily laughed.

"The worse thing about it was it was supposed to be a salad...I mean who can't make a salad." Kim laughed.

"Apparently my daughter." Sue chuckled. About that same time, the twins walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys, thanks for coming," Sue said.

"No problem Sue, we're always here to help the needy." Collin laughed before Brady elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, the kid is still the same from when I use to babysit them," Leah said.

"Good to see you too Leah. You still a bitch with kids or just with everyone." Collin smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Hi Leah, it's good to see you again," Brady said before words were said.

"Hey Brady, I like you better, you're less of a bitch than your brother," she smirked making Collin wink at her.

"Ok well Collin, Brady this is Angela, Claire, Emily, Kim, my twin Nicole, and you already met Leah and Joey," I said.

"Well, I must say you ladies are very beautiful minus, Leah. From what I heard, you all are great girls, minus Leah." Collin smirked.

"Why you little bitch," she said throwing tape and hitting him right in his head.

"I see you still got good aim though." Brady laughed.

"She throws like a girl." Collin laughed making Sue huff out loud.

"You look like a girl," she smirked.

"You sound like a man," he shouts back.

"Well, you smell like a girl...are you wearing that new Justin Bieber fragrance now? I remember you use to be obsessed with him," she smirked.

"You know what-"

"Let's just get to work kids, the sooner we finish the sooner we can leave and get on with the day," Sue said stuffing boxes in the twin's hands.

"This isn't over Clearwater." Collin hissed earing Leah's middle finger in his face.

"Ok guys, let's tell some more stories," Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, what about the time Leah got caught making out with Jake in the janitor's closet at a restaurant." Collin laughed.

"COLLIN! YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Leah yelled before chasing Collin outside.

"How can you live with him?" Joey asked.

"Brady just chuckled and said, "I could ask you the same question."

Paul's Pov

I still can't believe that Thing 1 and Thing 2 got to go see the girls. It was fucked up, but Sue said it was worth it. We told them not to put their hands on them or there would be consequences.

"I'm bored." Quil breathed.

"Yeah, this game is getting boring," Embry said putting the remote controller down.

"Because you were losing." Jake laughed causing Embry to shove him.

"Well, what do you guys want to do? The others don't get off patrol for a while."

"Hmm, we could pack a few beers and a football and go down to the beach," Embry suggested.

'Yeah, I'll go phase and let the others know." Jake said before running outside.

"Hey Paul, what are you going to do about Bells?" Quil asked as we were packing up.

"I'm going to win the girl back," I said without looking up.

"What if she found someone else?" Embry said. That pissed me and my wolf off. She was mine now and forever. I looked at Embry and just shrugged my shoulders. "So" I replied.

"So? You're just going to flirt with a taken chick." Quil laughed.

"She is _Mine_ and will always be," I growled.

"Woah dude calm down we already knew that since high school buddy." Jake chuckled as he walked through the front door.

"Actually, we figured it out since the two of you wanted the relationship to be a secret," Embry smirked.

"Yeah, that was a big surprise. I mean we thought you two hated each other's guts but then we had to come across the both of you with each other's tongues down your throats." Quil laughed.

"Bro that was some crazy shit. Then after that, you two were like horny bunnies. You couldn't stop fucking." Jake laughed.

"It wasn't just fucking, I really did love her," I said.

"We know. Blame the alcohol for it all." Embry said patting me on the back. We just sat there in silence before Quil spoke up.

"Come on let's go. This sexy beast needs a tan," he exclaimed.

"Hey now don't turn out like that one girl." Jake laughed.

"The girl Paul smashed awhile back." Embry laughed.

"Bro a smashed peach." Quil joked making all three of them bust out laughing. How in the hell did I get stuck with these three?

Bella's Pov

"One more box everyone and you're free to go," Sue called from the kitchen.

"Thank God. My hands are killing me." Kim moaned rubbing her hands together.

"My ass hurts from this damn floor," Emily shouted from the closet.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to take the storage room Em." Nicole laughed.

"Because it was the only place where I didn't have to hear about Joey and his...talents," Emily said.

"Hey now, I could give you some good advice and tips for the future," Joey yelled from the back.

"I think I'm about to be sick," Collin mumbled.

"Come on he is talking about the things you can do to a girl...take some notes." Brady laughed. Some of the girls and I just looked at each other knowing the truth.

"Yeah Collin, take some notes! It's going to be a few chapters long though." Joey yelled again.

"I need another break from you," Leah said walking over to us.

"You know you missed my sweet lips." Collin winked.

"No. I have missed Mrs. Ray more than you, and dear God that women use to stink." Leah chuckled.

"Oh, who are you telling. The old lady has a crush on Paul." Brady said.

"Oh, does she now?" I asked getting a little jealous.

"Yeah, she always is checking him out and saying what big arms you have." Brady chuckled.

"Kind of like the big bad wolf." Collin laughed. We heard a dish drop from the kitchen and out came Sue with a "What the fuck" look on her face.

"You guys are free to go," Sue said glaring at the twins. I swear Leah was gone within that second.

"Well, we know who is ready to go." Angela chuckled.

"Let's go to the beach," Joey suggested as we're outside.

"I'm in!" Collin screamed.

"We didn't mean you dumbass," Leah mumbled.

"Come on babe. I can protect you from the sharks." Collin winked.

"I'd rather die from the sharks." she hissed before getting in.

"Wait, we don't have our bathing suits," Claire said.

"I got them already," Joey said.

"How?" Emily asked.

"I got my ways baby." he winked before turning to the boys and saying, "See you guys at the beach." Then with that, we left and not even 10 minutes later we pulled up at the beach.

"That place over there seems like a good spot," Kim said pointing to a place by some rocks. By now we were all dressed and lotion up.

"It doesn't look different does it, ladies?" Brady asked.

"Nope, I still see the tree I got fucked against," Kim said walking off leaving Brady there shocked.

"Oh, she is kinky. Me likey." Collin said before running after Kim.

"Yeah it really isn't different...it seems peaceful," Angela said as we walked toward the spot and laid down our towels.

"Yeah, it is..." Brady smiled.

"Well I'm going to go hit the water first, so I'll be back," Joey said before taking off.

"I'm going to read my Cosmo," Kim said pulling out her magazine.

"Come on guys you don't want to go swimming or anything...I mean the boys are in the water." Collin smirked pointing to a group of boys playing around in the water. Great.

"Shit," Nicole whispered.

"Hey, guys," Brady yelled causing the boys to look and wave. Then one by one they started heading towards us. Well, there goes my mood.

"Fuck," Leah whispered.

"Kill me now." I groaned before laying down and putting my arm over my eyes...This will be fun.


End file.
